Sailor Scout Sacrifice Part 1: Silver Millennium Edition
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: The Princesses of the Outer Solar System need to earn their scout powers between war & romance, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Prince Sammy's Secret Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, I also don't own Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs, Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs is a copyright of Walt Disney Pictures.**

**Prince Sammy's Secret Part 1**

**On the morning of January 27th during the Silver Millennium upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**Upon the Earth's moon upon the frozen pond, 17-year-old Princess Amara was snapped out out of her thoughts by her best friend, Princess Michelle of Neptune.**

**"What's the matter Amara?" Princess Michelle asked her long time best friend.**

**"Someone I can **_**barely**_** remember." Princess Amara answered Princess Michelle sadly as her lover, Prince Seiya of Kinmoku skated up to Princesses Amara & Michelle.**

**"Was it your mother that you were thinking about?" Prince Seiya asked Princess Amara.**

**"I remember my mother singing to me... my father wouldn't tell me the secret of my mother," Princess Amara said. "but I do know the lyrics to the **_**only**_** song she sang to me."**

**"How does your mother's song go?" Prince Seiya asked.**

**Princess Amara cleared her throat & began to sing the only song that she had learned from her mother.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**"That was a beautiful song Amara." Princess Michelle wept bitterly.**

**"Can you sing in it in English?" someone asked Princess Amara.**

**"I will Hotaru," Princess Amara said to the Princess of Saturn who had come over to join Prince Seiya and Princesses Amara & Michelle. "but when the time is right and **_**only**_** when the time is right!"**

**"Oh man!" Hotaru groaned.**

**Princesses Trista of Pluto & Kakyuu of Kinmoku and Princes Sammy of the Sun, Yaten of Kinmoku, & Taiki of Kinmoku came over to their comrades.**

**"Queen Serenity requires our presence in the council room." Princess Trista said.**

**Princess Trista & the others raced off to Queen Serenity's council room.**

**When they went into the council room, Queen Serenity had an announcement to make.**

**"Boys & girls," Queen Serenity said. "just like Princess Kakyuu and Princes, Darien, Sammy, Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki... and Lords Malachite, Zoisite, Neflite, & Jedite, the time has now come for you to earn your warrior powers!"**

**"It will be quite a challenging exam." Luna & Artemis said.**

**"Oh great," Princesses Serena of the Moon & Mina of Venus groaned in unison. "an exam!"**

**"Don't be so nervous Serena." Prince Darien said comforting to his one and only true love.**

**"What are you talking about Darien?" Princess Serena asked feeling **_**tremendously**_** confused.**

**"The exam is not as difficult as Luna & Artemis make it out to be." Prince Darien told Princess Serena lovingly.**

**"What do you mean?" Princess Serena asked Prince Darien **_**still**_** feeling baffled.**

**"Just listen to what your mother has to say about the exam." Prince Darien whispered to Princess Serena.**

**"There is no need to prepare for this test by reading books," Queen Serenity said to those who had not taken the test yet. "all you would have to do would be rescue someone from your own home planet... resulting in a **_**courageous**_** sacrifice."**

**"See how easy the test is?" Prince Darien asked Princess Serena.**

**"So all I have to do is rescue someone from the moon," Princess Serena asked Prince Darien. "that **_**is**_** easy!"**

**"I told you Serena." Prince Darien laughed joyfully.**

**After the announcement, the younger royals & nobles went out to Queen Serenity's sunny front courtyard, Princess Amy was sitting on a bench reading a beautiful poem while Princess Hotaru watched from behind a tree.**

**Princess Hotaru then ran back to Prince Sammy.**

**"Sammy," Princess Hotaru said to her beloved prince. "I have someone that I would like you to meet."**

**"Really Hotaru Darling," Prince Sammy asked. "who?"**

**Princess Hotaru then grabbed Prince Sammy by the hand.**

**Princess Hotaru & Prince Sammy both looked at Princess Amy who set her book down.**

**"Hello... just who are you?" Princess Amy asked Prince Sammy.**

**"My name is... my name is..." the Prince of the Sun stammered nervously to Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**"Amy... this is Prince Sammy of the Sun also known as Sun Knight." Princess Hotaru said.**

**"Hello." Princess Amy said graciously.**

**"Hello." Prince Sammy said shyly.**

**"I sure hope a friendship will be blossoming soon." Princess Hotaru said.**

**Princess Hotaru then left the 14-year-old Princess Amy of Mercury alone with the young 9-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom.**

**"You look like someone familiar to me." Prince Sammy said to Princess Amy softly.**

**"I don't know why," Princess Amy said to Prince Sammy quite shyly. "because I have **_**never**_** seen you before."**

**Suddenly Prince Sammy of the Sun had heard a malevolent voice which he felt was coming from directly **_**behind**_** Princess Amy, "Would you please excuse me for a moment your highness?" he asked the **_**extremely**_** timid Princess of Mercury feeling terrified of how she would react.**


	2. Prince Sammy's Secret Part 2

**Prince Sammy's Secret Part 2**

**"Uh... sure." Princess Amy said to Prince Sammy.**

**Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom then ran from the bench where Princess Amy still sat.**

**Prince Sammy hid in a wardrobe in one of the many many many bedrooms in the Moon palace.**

**"What is it my master?" Prince Sammy asked the voice he had heard when talking to Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**"Sammy," the voice asked the young Solarian Prince. "do you even know who Princess Amy of Mercury **_**actually**_** is?"**

**"Uh... cannot say I do." Prince Sammy told the mysterious voice.**

**"Princess Amy of Mercury is in fact the last Mercurian not to mention your betrothed." the voice told Prince Sammy.**

**"I... I... I am **_**betrothed**_** to the **_**last**_** Mercurian?" Prince Sammy stammered nervously.**

**"That's right," the malevolent voice told Prince Sammy. "and with my assistance... you will have your betrothed back!"**

**Suddenly, Prince Sammy heard footsteps coming into the bedroom in which held the wardrobe he was hiding in.**

**"Someone's coming," Prince Sammy told his master. "I have to go!"**

**Princess Amara entered her bedroom and opened her wardrobe so she could grab her banquet outfit because the heads of the Silver Alliance Council were coming over to the Moon Palace for dinner that very night.**

**"WHAT ARE **_**YOU**_** DOING IN **_**MY**_** BEDCHAMBER YOU LITTLE **_**SPY**_**?" Princess Amara bellowed at Prince Sammy furiously.**

**"Nothing." Prince Sammy said to Princess Amara of Uranus also lying to her face.**

**"Good," Princess Amara said to Prince Sammy sternly. "my father is on his way and I'm **_**freaking out**_** enough as it is over his visit!"**

**Over in the dining room, Princess Amy was still studying while a boy with golden blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail was getting sleepier & sleepier as he continued to write his secret poem about a certain blue haired blue eyed princess from the planet Mercury.**

**"Wake up Rip Van Zoisite!" Lord Jedite said.**

**Lord Zoisite opened his green eyes quickly.**

**King Stephano was talking to Prince Seiya about Princess Amara as Princess Amara shyly watched Prince Seiya from a lonely distance when he heard Princess Amara singing her song which he felt was meant for him.**

**Princess Amara: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

**"That is our song... the song of my sweet princess," Prince Seiya sighed romantically. "no... it is the song of my sweet sweet Amara!"**

**Princess Amara: **_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**Back in the Negaverse, Queen Beryl was looking through her crystal ball at the girl who would **_**never**_** please her father.**

**"Loof Merrow of Uranus, Selkie & Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, and Serpen of Saturn... come forth!" Queen Beryl commanded.**

**Selkie & Kraken, Kern, and Serpen came up to Queen Beryl, "Yes Queen Beryl." they said with a salute of their right hands.**

**"WHERE IS LOOF MERROW OF URANUS?" Queen Beryl yelled furiously at Selkie & Kraken, Kern, and Serpen.**

**"As usual," Kraken said to Queen Beryl. "she is in her bedroom."**

**"Daydreaming about her long lost daughter no doubt!" Kern said sarcastically to Queen Beryl.**

**"That same daughter who I now see within my crystal ball?" Queen Beryl asked Kern & her other brainwashed minions.**

**Selkie & Kraken, Kern, and Serpen all looked into Queen Beryl's crystal ball at Princess Amara of Uranus with Prince Seiya.**

**"Looks to me like she's the very same baby that Loof Merrow had!" Kern answered Queen Beryl.**

**Inside Loof Merrow's bedroom in Queen Beryl's palace, Loof Merrow was looking at a baby photo of Princess Amara the very same daughter she had had all those seventeen years ago and she had begun to sing the song that she had taught to Princess Amara all those lonely years ago.**

**Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**"Oh my dearest little Amara." Loof Merrow said to the baby picture within her hand.**

**Serpen came into Loof Merrow's bedroom without even knocking upon her door.**

**"Queen Beryl wants to see us right away." Serpen told Loof Merrow tenderly.**

**"What does she want **_**this time**_**?" Loof Merrow asked Serpen with an irritable groan in her voice.**

**Queen Beryl told Loof Merrow, Serpen, Kraken, Selkie, and Kern to create a bewitching demon.**

**"Yes my queen." Loof Merrow, Serpen, Kraken, Selkie, and Kern all said.**

**Loof Merrow, Serpen, Kraken, Selkie, and Kern all got to work on creating their bewitching demons.**

**Back at the royal banquet at Queen Serenity's palace, Queen Serenity found Prince Yaten talking to Princess Michelle.**

**"Girls run," Queen Serenity called out. "we are being attacked by a bewitching demon!"**

**Princesses Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina all ran for safety however Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru decided to stand & fight alongside Tuxedo Mask, Lords Jedite, Neflite, Zoisite, & Malachite, and Sailors Star Fighter, Star Healer, Star Maker, & Kakyuu.**

**"Star Serious Laser!" Sailor Star Fighter called out.**

**"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Sailor Star Healer shouted.**

**"Star Gentle Creator!" Sailor Star Maker called.**

**Now it was Sailor Kakyuu's turn to attack the bewitching demon.**

**"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!" Sailor Kakyuu called out.**

**Oh but Sailors Star Fighter, Star Healer, Star Maker, & Kakyuu's attacks didn't **_**even**_** faze the bewitching demon.**

**"Oh no," Sailors Star Fighter, Star Healer, Star Maker, & Kakyuu called out. "our attacks didn't work!"**

**The bewitching demon was about to attack King Stephano of Uranus, Sao of Neptune, Princess Michelle's grandmother and mother of King Kraken, Queen Rhea of Saturn, Princess Hotaru's mother, and Queen Charon of Pluto, Princess Trista's mother.**

**When Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru all saw this... they decided to spring into action.**

**"No! Take us in our families' places!" Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru all called out jumping in front of the members of their families who were **_**still**_** around to take care of them.**

**Suddenly, four lip rods had appeared before each the Princess of Uranus, the Princess of Neptune, the Princess of Pluto, & the Princess of Saturn.**

**"Wow Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru," Princess Amy observed. "your sacrifices for your family members who are the Heads of the Silver Alliance Council have earned you all your sailor scout powers!"**

**Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru all raised their lip rods into the air.**

**"Uranus Planet Power!" Princess Amara called out.**

**"Neptune Planet Power!" Princess Michelle called.**

**"Pluto Planet Power!" Princess Trista called.**

**"Saturn Planet Power!" Princess Hotaru shouted to the sky.**


	3. Prince Sammy's Secret Part 3

**Prince Sammy's Secret Part 3**

**The Princesses of the Outer Solar System transformed into their sailor scout forms ready, willing, and able to battle the bewitching demon.**

_**Now it truly begins**_**, Prince Sammy thought. **_**but I simply cannot leave my precious Sailor Saturn to battle the bewitching demon alone**_**!**

**Now Prince Sammy transformed into Sun Knight and prepared to defend his beloved Princess Hotaru a.k.a. Sailor Saturn. **

**"My Sun Knight," Sailor Saturn shouted out. "my love!"**

**"I will always love..." Sun Knight began to tell Sailor Saturn but he was **_**so rudely**_** interrupted by the voice of his master.**

**"Prince Sammy," the voice asked. "aren't you forgetting about someone?"**

**"I don't think I am forgetting about anyone Master," Sun Knight said telepathically. "am I?"**

**"YOU **_**KNOW VERY WELL**_** THAT YOU ARE FORGETTING ABOUT THE ONE THAT YOU ARE **_**SUPPOSED**_** TO BE WITH... **_**FOREVER**_**!" the voice bellowed at Sun Knight.**

**"I don't know who the heck you are talking about!" Sun Knight protested to his master.**

**"I AM TALKING ABOUT YOUR BETROTHED!" the voice bellowed at Sun Knight furiously.**

**"Who is my betrothed anyway Master?" Sun Knight asked curiously.**

**"YOU IDIOT," the malevolent voice yelled furiously at Sun Knight. "YOU ARE BETROTHED TO PRINCESS AMY OF MERCURY! NEED I REMIND YOU OF THAT!"**

**"But I am not **_**even**_** in love with the..." Sun Knight began.**

**"I can help you remember," the mysterious malevolent voice told Sun Knight. "all you will have to do will be... relinquish all of your jealousy to me!"**

**"I DON'T HAVE **_**ANY**_** TIME FOR THIS," Sun Knight bellowed to the the mysterious malevolent voice furiously. "FOR YOU SEE... I HAVE A BIG BATTLE TO HELP WIN!"**

**Sun Knight then ended the conversation with his master.**

**"Uranus World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted.**

**"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune shouted courageously.**

**"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto called out courageously.**

**"Silence Glaive Surprise!" Sailor Saturn called out.**

**Sun Knight withdrew his golden staff and attacked the bewitching demon.**

**"Sun Knight," Sailor Uranus asked. "are you all right?"**

**"I should be... Sailor Uranus," Sun Knight answered breathlessly. "I should be..."**

**Queen Serenity stepped up so she could destroy the bewitching demon.**

**"Cosmic Moon Power!" Queen Serenity called out aiming her attack straight at the bewitching demon.**

**A few weeks later, Princess Amara was **_**already**_** in her pajamas and she was putting her sleeping cap on when she heard a loud knock upon her bedroom door, "Come in!" she called.**

**Prince Seiya entered Princess Amara's bedroom wearing his traveling clothes complete with cloak.**

**"Hello Amara Darling," Prince Seiya said gently. "or... should I say... good bye."**

**"Good bye... why my dearest Seiya," Princess Amara asked. "what do you mean?"**

**"Princess Kakyuu, Taiki, Yaten, and I are all going back to Kinmoku." Prince Seiya said seriously to Princess Amara.**

**"**_**All**_** of you are returning home to Kinmoku Seiya," Princess Amara asked in shock. "but **_**when**_**?"**

**"We are leaving for home... tonight." Prince Seiya answered Princess Amara seriously.**

**Princess Amara was now looking & feeling hurt by her boyfriend's words.**

**"But... but... but... why my Seiya?" Princess Amara stammered.**

**Prince Seiya could now see teardrops forming within Princess Amara's green eyes.**

**Prince Seiya then brushed his girlfriend's tears from her cheeks.**

**"Oh no no no Amara! Please **_**don't**_** start crying over me," Prince Seiya said gently. "I've got an idea! Why don't you sing our special song for me before I leave!"**

**Princess Amara simply cleared her throat and she began to sing to her prince.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**After Princess Amara sang her song for Prince Seiya, Princess Kakyuu came up to Princess Amara's bedchamber with Princes Yaten & Taiki and their sobbing girlfriends, Princesses Michelle & Trista.**

**"Don't leave me my Yaten!" Princess Michelle said to her boyfriend **_**still**_** sobbing.**

**"I hate to be so heartless here Michelle," Prince Yaten said. "but it's time for us to go back home."**

**"NO," Princess Michelle yelled out sobbing now in **_**furious**_** pain & agony. "YATEN!"**

**"No more tears now Trista Honey," Prince Taiki said gently. "for we shall be seeing each other again."**

**"I know Taiki," Trista wept bitterly. "and thank you."**

**"Are we ready to go?" Princess Kakyuu asked Princes Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki.**

**"Yes we are Majesty." Princes Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki said somberly.**

**Before long, Princess Kakyuu and Princes Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki had left the Moon Kingdom to go back to their Kingdom of Kinmoku.**

**After Princess Kakyuu and Princes Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki had left the Moon Kingdom to go back to their Kingdom of Kinmoku, Princess Hotaru & Prince Sammy came right up to Princess Amara's **_**still**_** opened bedroom door.**

**"Are the three of you ready to go to the sleepover in Mina's bedroom?" Princess Hotaru asked the grieving Princesses Amara, Michelle, & Trista.**

**"This slumber party will be totally awesome!" Prince Sammy said to Princesses Amara, Michelle, & Trista.**

**"I am **_**certainly**_** ready for some fun!" Princess Michelle said to Prince Sammy.**

**"As am I!" Princess Trista answered Prince Sammy excitedly.**

**Prince Sammy noticed Princess Amara putting something in a bottle within her cosmetic bag.**

**"Hey what was that bottle that you put in your bag?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amara.**

**"Just a little something that will help me sleep." Princess Amara answered Prince Sammy.**

**"What exactly **_**did**_** you put into your bag anyway Amara?" Prince Sammy asked his Uranian friend again.**

**"Just a little something that will help me sleep," Princess Amara answered Prince Sammy irritable with her Solarian friend now. "can we **_**simply**_** just **_**leave**_** it at that!"**

**Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru along with Prince Sammy went running off to the slumber party in Princess Mina's bedchamber.**


	4. Sleepover In Mina's Bedchamber

**Sleepover In Mina's Bedchamber **

**Inside Princess Mina of Venus's bedroom, Princess Serena & the others were having a very good time talking & carrying on but the good times were just about to **_**really**_** heat up.**

**For just at that moment Prince Sammy and Princesses Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, & Amara had arrived at the slumber party.**

**Prince Darien and Lords Malachite, Neflite, Jedite, & Zoisite had brought over some treats from Earth, peanut butter chocolate graham cracker sandwitches, marshmallow chocolate graham cracker sandwiches, peanut butter graham cracker sandwiches, marshmallow graham cracker sandwiches, dark chocolate smores, milk chocolate smores, and just for Lord Jedite & Princess Raye, peanut butter & marshmallow graham cracker sandwiches as well as peanut butter & marshmallow chocolate graham cracker sandwiches.**

**Seeing Lord Jedite with a peanut butter & marshmallow graham cracker sandwich held within his right hand, Princess Amara suddenly felt the need to vomit.**

**"Mina?" Princess Amara asked her Venusian friend.**

**"Yes Amara," Princess Mina answered. "what is it?"**

**"May I use your bathroom please?" Princess Amara asked Princess Mina.**

**"Of course you may use my bathroom Amara," Princess Mina answered. "why are you asking out of curiosity?"**

**"Well," Princess Amara answered Princess Mina hesitantly. "let's just say that Jedite is being his same ignorant self meaning..."**

**"Is Jedite grossing you out with his eating habits again Amara Sweetie?" Lord Neflite asked the Princess of Uranus with kindness.**

**"You got it Neflite." Princess Amara answered holding her hurl back.**

**Seeing this, Lord Neflite held out his green sports bottle which was filled with mountain spring water.**

**But Lord Zoisite beat Lord Neflite **_**directly**_** to the punch by offering his thermos with a blue lid upon it filled with chocolate milk to Princess Amara, "Here Amara... drink this." he said gently.**

**"Thank you Lord Zoisite." Princess Amara said taking one of the small cups from Lord Zoisite and taking a good long drink from it.**

**After she had had her beverage, Princess Amara had begun having a memory.**

**Deep within her memory, it was only moments ago as Princess Amara was **_**already**_** in her pajamas and she was putting her sleeping cap on when she heard a loud knock upon her bedroom door, "Come in!" she called out.**

**Prince Seiya entered Princess Amara's bedroom wearing his traveling clothes complete with cloak.**

**"Hello Amara Darling," Prince Seiya said gently. "or... should I say... good bye."**

**"Good bye... why my dearest Seiya," Princess Amara asked. "what do you mean?"**

**"Princess Kakyuu, Taiki, Yaten, and I are all going back to Kinmoku." Prince Seiya said seriously to Princess Amara.**

**"**_**All**_** of you are returning home to Kinmoku Seiya," Princess Amara asked in shock. "but **_**when**_**?"**

**"We are leaving for home... tonight." Prince Seiya answered Princess Amara seriously.**

**Princess Amara was now looking & feeling hurt by her boyfriend's words.**

**"But... but... but... why my Seiya?" Princess Amara stammered.**

**Prince Seiya could now see teardrops forming within Princess Amara's green eyes.**

**Prince Seiya then brushed his girlfriend's tears from her cheeks.**

**"Oh no no no Amara! Please **_**don't**_** start crying over me," Prince Seiya said gently. "I've got an idea! Why don't you sing our special song for me before I leave!"**

**Princess Amara simply cleared her throat and she began to sing to her prince.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**After Princess Amara sang her song for Prince Seiya, Princess Kakyuu came up to Princess Amara's bedchamber with Princes Yaten & Taiki and their sobbing girlfriends, Princesses Michelle & Trista.**

**"Don't leave me my Yaten!" Princess Michelle said to her boyfriend **_**still**_** sobbing.**

**"I hate to be so heartless here Michelle," Prince Yaten said. "but it's time for us to go back home."**

**"NO," Princess Michelle yelled out sobbing now in **_**furious**_** pain & agony. "YATEN!"**

**"No more tears now Trista Honey," Prince Taiki said gently. "for we shall be seeing each other again."**

**"I know Taiki," Trista wept bitterly. "and thank you."**

**"Are we ready to go?" Princess Kakyuu asked Princes Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki.**

**"Yes we are Majesty." Princes Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki said somberly.**

**Before long, Princess Kakyuu and Princes Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki had left the Moon Kingdom to go back to their Kingdom of Kinmoku.**

**After Princess Kakyuu and Princes Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki had left the Moon Kingdom to go back to their Kingdom of Kinmoku, Princess Hotaru & Prince Sammy came right up to Princess Amara's **_**still**_** opened bedroom door.**

**"Are the three of you ready to go to the sleepover in Mina's bedroom?" Princess Hotaru asked the grieving Princesses Amara, Michelle, & Trista.**

**"This slumber party will be totally awesome!" Prince Sammy said to Princesses Amara, Michelle, & Trista.**

**"I am **_**certainly**_** ready for some fun!" Princess Michelle said to Prince Sammy.**

**"As am I!" Princess Trista answered Prince Sammy excitedly.**

**Prince Sammy noticed Princess Amara putting something in a bottle within her cosmetic bag.**

**"Hey what was that bottle that you put in your bag?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amara.**

**"Just a little something that will help me sleep." Princess Amara answered Prince Sammy.**

**"What exactly **_**did**_** you put into your bag anyway Amara?" Prince Sammy asked his Uranian friend again.**

**"Just a little something that will help me sleep," Princess Amara answered Prince Sammy irritable with her Solarian friend now. "can we **_**simply**_** just **_**leave**_** it at that!"**

**Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru along with Prince Sammy went running off to the slumber party in Princess Mina's bedchamber.**

**Princess Amara began thinking of Prince Seiya and began to sing the English version of their special song, **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** just for her boyfriend's memory.**

**Princess Amara: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**Now Princess Amara felt as though she had to hide because she did **_**not**_** want **_**anyone**_** to see her crying **_**especially**_** not Princess Raye & Lord Jedite because she now felt embarrassed for crying.**


	5. Grief Stricken Princess Amara

**Grief Stricken Princess Amara**

**Princess Amara then ran straight into Princess Mina's bathroom.**

**Princess Amy could just now hear the very faint sound of Princess Amara crying.**

**"Amara my friend," Princess Amy asked through Princess Mina's closed bathroom door. "are you okay?"**

**"NO I'M **_**NOT**_** OKAY AMY! IS **_**THAT**_** OKAY WITH YOU!" Princess Amara yelled furiously **_**still**_** sobbing hard.**

**"What's wrong with our poor Amara?" Prince Darien asked feeling **_**extremely**_** concerned about his royal Uranian friend.**

**"Well," Lord Jedite said insensitively. "it's probably something about her **_**pathetic**_** mother abandoning her as an infant."**

**"Jedite!" Lord Malachite scolded harshly.**

**"It is **_**not**_** her mother at all Jedite," Princess Hotaru said to the short haired blonde half Martian half Earthling lord. "she is simply missing Prince Seiya... her boyfriend."**

**"So," Lord Jedite said. "I'm taking that wimp's smore anyway!"**

**"Oh no you don't Jedite," Prince Darien scolded. "that dark chocolate smore was made **_**specially**_** for Amara!"**

**Princess Amara came out of Princess Mina's bathroom, her dark green eyes now had spots of red in them from all the crying she had done.**

**Princess Amara had now begun to have another memory from her past.**

**Within Princess Amara's memory, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**When Princess Amara came out of her memory, she began to search through her cosmetic bag furiously.**

**Until at last, Princess Amara found what she had been searching for.**

**Prince Sammy then saw what Princess Amara had taken out of her small black cosmetic bag.**

**"No! Amara!" Prince Sammy warned looking at the tiny cup that the Princess of Uranus held within her hands.**

**Princess Hotaru simply knocked the tiny cup out of Princess Amara's hands.**

**"Hotaru," Princess Amara shouted feeling shocked. "why did you go and do **_**that**_**?"**

**"BECAUSE AMARA... YOU WERE ABOUT TO DO SOMETHING TOTALLY DANGEROUS!" Princess Hotaru yelled furiously.**

**"But..." Princess Amara began.**

**But Lord Malachite cut the Princess of Uranus off.**

**"We just don't wish to see you get hurt!" Lord Malachite said to Princess Amara.**

**"WHAT DO YOU CARE!" Princess Amara snapped at Lord Malachite furiously.**

**"DO AS YOU ARE TOLD AND **_**DON'T**_** CONK OUT ON US!" Lord Malachite yelled furiously at Princess Amara.**

**"WHY DON'T YOU **_**BUSYBODIES**_** JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Princess Amara yelled furiously.**

**Prince Darien was about to speak to Princess Amara but the Princess of Uranus had just begun having **_**another**_** memory.**

**Within Princess Amara's memory this time, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Sephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**Princess Amara then came out of her memory and then drank a cup of the mysterious substance that was in her cosmetic bag.**

**"Oh no," Princess Amy shouted in horror. "Amara!"**

**It wasn't too long before Princess Amara was **_**finally**_** fast asleep.**


	6. Prophecy Of Doom Part 1

**Prophecy Of Doom Part 1**

**"Amara!" Princess Lita exclaimed.**

**But poor Princess Amara of Uranus wouldn't **_**even**_** open her dark green eyes.**

**"Oh Seiya... my Seiya." Princess Amara said within deep somniloquy.**

**"Come on Amara," Prince Darien said hopefully. "**_**please do**_** open your eyes!"**

**Deep within Princess Amara's dream, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**"This is amazing," King Stephano exclaimed. "Amara learned how to talk **_**before**_** she is even potty trained!"**

**Princess Amara then sighed in deep sleep.**

**Back in the real world on Kinmoku, Prince Seiya was getting ready for bed himself as Prince Taiki & Princess Kakyuu entered just as Prince Seiya was taking his hair out of his ponytail.**

**"Seiya," Princess Kakyuu said frightenedly. "Queen Serenity has just now called!"**

**"What did Queen Serenity say?" Prince Seiya asked Princess Kakyuu worriedly.**

**"Queen Serenity said that Princess Amara of Uranus will **_**not**_** wake up for **_**anything**_**!" Prince Taiki answered Prince Seiya just before Princess Kakyuu even had the chance to speak.**

**"You both have **_**got**_** to be **_**kidding**_** me!" Prince Seiya exclaimed.**

**"No Seiya," Prince Yaten said while coming into Prince Seiya's bedroom in the Kinmoku palace. "they are **_**not**_** kidding at all."**

**"Yaten," Prince Seiya asked feeling shocked this time. "what has happened to my sweet Amara? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"**

**"Amara drank something that put her to sleep **_**instantly**_** and there is **_**nothing**_** at all that anyone in the Moon palace can either say or do to awaken the sleeping Princess of Uranus!" Prince Yaten answered Prince Seiya seriously.**

**"Are you serious?" Prince Seiya asked Prince Yaten.**

**"Yaten is quite serious." Prince Taiki answered Prince Seiya gravely.**

**Back at the Moon palace, Queen Serenity picked Princess Amara up and set the **_**still**_** reposing Princess of Uranus on the window seat.**

**"Luna?" Queen Serenity asked.**

**"Yes your majesty?" Luna answered Queen Serenity.**

**"Princess Amara does not have much time," Queen Serenity told Luna seriously. "please get me a cloth I can dampen in lavender water."**

**"Of course your majesty." Luna said.**

**And like a shot, Luna was off.**

**"Seiya," Princess Amara called out still within her deep somniloquy. "come back to me... please do come back to me!"**

**"What should we do Queen Serenity... oh what should we do?" Artemis asked worriedly.**

**"I just hope Luna gets back here with that cloth." Queen Serenity said hopefully.**

**"Poor Amara," Princess Amy wept bitterly. "poor poor Amara."**

**"No," someone unknown to Princess Amy of Mercury shouted courageously. "please do **_**not**_** talk like this!"**

**Princess Amy of Mercury turned to see who spoken to her with such courage.**

**"Who are you?" Princess Amy asked the stranger.**

**"I am Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury." the unknown stranger answered Princess Amy of Mercury sensitively.**


	7. Prophecy Of Doom Part 2

**Prophecy Of Doom Part 2**

**"Thank you for being so sensitive toward me." Princess Amy said to Lord Zoisite.**

**"You are **_**so**_** welcome Princess Mercury." Lord Zoisite said gently.**

**Princess Amara just then sighed within a serene dream.**

**"Funny," Lord Jedite said insensitively. "Princess Amara is reminding me of **_**someone**_** but I can't put my finger on who it is that she is reminding me of."**

**Lord Jedite just simply glared over at Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite insensitively.**

**"**_**Jedaito**_**! Amara is **_**nothing**_** like me or this beautiful woman of whom is named Princess Amy of Mercury!" Lord Zoisite scolded.**

**"Oh really... just check this out Zoisite," Lord Jedite said preparing to mimic the somniloquous Princess Amara. "'Seiya, come back to me... please do come back to me!'"**

**Princess Amara yawned and began to dream once more.**

**Deep within Princess Amara's dreaming mind once more, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**"This is amazing," King Stephano exclaimed. "Amara learned how to talk **_**before**_** she is even potty trained!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus just sighed as she continued to dream of her beloved Prince Seiya of Kinmoku.**

**Eight years later, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**Back in the real world, Princess Amara simply yawned & sighed.**

**Back in the depths of the Negaverse in Queen Beryl's palace, Loof Merrow was still thinking about the precious baby girl she had left behind when she was brainwashed by Queen Beryl.**

**Within Loof Merrow's memory, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Sephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**"This is amazing," King Stephano exclaimed. "Amara learned how to talk **_**before**_** she is even potty trained!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus just sighed as she continued to dream of her beloved Prince Seiya of Kinmoku.**

**Eight years later, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**"I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

**Loof Merrow then came out of her memory.**

**"Oh my baby girl," Loof Merrow sobbed uncontrollably. "my poor baby Amara."**


	8. Prophecy Of Doom Part 3

**Prophecy Of Doom Part 3**

**"All right Loof Merrow," a male's voice said. "that will be enough of this moping around!"**

**"Listen Serpen! Maybe you & the others from my fearless crew have forgotten about **_**your**_** children," Loof Merrow said challengingly. "but I **_**certainly**_** will **_**not**_** forget about Amara!"**

**"Hotaru?" Serpen asked Loof Merrow.**

**"Now it hits you," Loof Merrow laughed at Serpen. "you can't forget about Hotaru just like I can't forget about my dearest Amara!"**

**Within Serpen's memory, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**"I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

**The other planetary royals & nobles jumped in so as to help defend Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru.**

**That is until 1-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun had locked Dark Plasman away by sealing him away within his own body.**

**Back in the real world, Serpen, Selkie, Kraken, & Kern all came out of their memory.**

**Apparently, Selkie, Kern, and Kraken all had had the very same memory concerning their own daughters that Serpen had had concerning Princess Hotaru.**

**Back on Kinmoku, Princess Kakyuu and Princes Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were on their way back to the Moon Kingdom so that Prince Seiya could reawaken the sleeping Princess of Uranus.**

_**Don't worry my dearest treasure**_**...**_** my darling Amara**_**, Prince Seiya thought. **_**I am coming back to the Moon Kingdom to set you free**_**.**

**Back in Princess Mina's bedroom in the Moon palace, everyone had wet eyes, even Lord Jedite and Lord Jedite never cried for as long as either Prince Darien or Lords Malachite, Zoisite, or Neflite, as well as all of the planetary princesses & princes had known him as Princess Amara of Uranus had begun dreaming once more.**

**Deep within Princess Amara's exhausted & dreaming mind, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**"This is amazing," King Stephano exclaimed. "Amara learned how to talk **_**before**_** she is even potty trained!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus just sighed as she continued to dream of her beloved Prince Seiya of Kinmoku.**

**Eight years later, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**"I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

**The other planetary royals & nobles jumped in so as to help defend Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru.**

**That is until 1-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun had locked Dark Plasman away by sealing him away within his own body.**

**"Is Dark Plasman gone Mother?" Princess Amara asked Queen Loof Merrow.**

**"No Amara... Dark Plasman isn't **_**completely**_** gone," Queen Loof Merrow answered her 8-year-old daughter seriously. "however... Prince Sammy of the Sun **_**did**_** manage to seal Dark Plasman within his own body."**

**Back in the real world in Princess Mina's bedchamber, Princess Lita kindly covered Princess Amara with a blanket and put a pillow under her sleeping friend's head.**

**"Artemis." Princess Amy said urgently.**

**"What is it Amy?" Artemis asked.**

**"The Kinmoku soldiers are back," Princess Amy told Artemis. "your mission should you choose to accept it... is to bring Prince Seiya up to this very room!"**

**"You can count on me Princess Amy of Mercury." Artemis said.**

**Princess Amara yawned & sighed as Artemis took off like a shooting star down the steps of the Moon palace to greet the Warriors of Kinmoku.**

**"Don't worry Amara... don't worry," Princess Amy said gently. "help will soon enough be on its way."**


	9. See Me It's Our Era

**See Me It's Our Era**

**"Thank you Amy." Princess Amara said still in deep sleep.**

**Prince Sammy hid in Princess Mina's bathroom because he had heard the voice of his master.**

**"What is it Master Dark Plasman?" Prince Sammy asked.**

**"Now it begins... my... no... **_**our**_** mission begins!" the Sun Prince's master told him.**

**Back in Princess Mina's bedroom, Lord Zoisite was watching over the Uranian Princess which was a **_**huge**_** mistake for him.**

**For Lord Neflite was now seeing his half Mercurian half Earthling companion leaning to his left hand side.**

**"No! Rip Van Zoisite!" Lord Jedite called out insensitively.**

**Lord Neflite at an instant caught Lord Zoisite who had closed his green eyes after falling into Lord Neflite's arms.**

**"You had to start too Zoisite you **_**blasted**_** Mercurian," Lord Neflite whispered. "you just **_**had**_** to fall asleep too!"**

**Meanwhile, Artemis went downstairs to the main floor of the Moon palace.**

**"Seiya... Amara has drunk something that put her under a deathly sleep spell," Artemis explained urgently. "nobody can reawaken the Uranian Princess but you!"**

**"What?" Prince Seiya asked Artemis fearfully and in disbelief.**

**"Seiya... Amara has drunk something that put her under a deathly sleep spell," Artemis repeated urgently. "nobody can reawaken the Uranian Princess but you!"**

**"I heard what you just said," Prince Seiya told Artemis courageously. "please take me to my sweet Amara at once!"**

**Back in Princess Mina's bedchamber, Princess Amara was still in dreamland.**

**"Seiya... my Seiya," Princess Amara shouted in her sleep. "come back to me... come back to me... come back to me my prince! Come back to me my Seiya!"**

**"Amy?" Prince Darien sobbed bitterly.**

**"Yes Darien?" Princess Amy answered the Earth Prince.**

**"How is Amara," Prince Darien asked Princess Amy still sobbing hard. "I am **_**wishing**_** to know the answer to **_**that**_** question!"**

**"Amara is **_**still**_** as somniloquous as ever." Princess Amy answered Prince Darien beginning to sob herself all over again.**

**"Thanks Amy... I needed that information." Prince Darien sobbed bitterly.**

**"You are most welcome Darien." Princess Amy said gently.**

**Back with Artemis & Princess Kakyuu and Princes Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki, they arrived directly at the door to the bedchamber of Princess Amara of Uranus.**

**Prince Seiya knocked on the door to Princess Amara's bedchamber, "Amara?" he called through the closed door.**

**"What's the matter Seiya?" Prince Taiki asked worriedly.**

**"There's no answer," Prince Seiya answered Prince Taiki feeling tragically concerned. "I do **_**not**_** know where my precious **_**Haruka-chan**_** a.k.a. Amara is!"**

**"You mean to say that Princess Amara is **_**nowhere**_** to be found?" Prince Yaten asked Prince Seiya in amazement.**

**"That's right Yaten." Prince Seiya answered with an **_**extremely**_** sad sounding sigh in his voice.**

**Back in Princess Mina's bedchamber, Princess Michelle began to have a very **_**bad**_** memory.**

**Within Princess Michelle's memory, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**"I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

**The other planetary royals & nobles jumped in so as to help defend Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru.**

**That is until 1-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun had locked Dark Plasman away by sealing him away within his own body.**

**"Is Dark Plasman gone Mother?" Princess Amara asked Queen Loof Merrow.**

**"No Amara... Dark Plasman isn't **_**completely**_** gone," Queen Loof Merrow answered her 8-year-old daughter seriously. "however... Prince Sammy of the Sun **_**did**_** manage to seal Dark Plasman within his own body."**

**"This shan't be the end of me! I will be back to make sure Prince Sammy doesn't fall in love with the Saturnian Princess! But before I go," Princess Michelle heard Dark Plasman shout. "sometime after her seventeenth birthday Loof Merrow... your little Princess Amara will drink some liquid valerian root and fall fast asleep for eternity!"**

**"No!" Prince Seiya & Princess Michelle exclaimed.**

**Princess Michelle came out of her memory just in time to see Artemis with the four Kinmoku warriors.**

**"Seiya! Seiya!" Princess Amara called out still within her somniloquous siesta.**

**"Don't worry Amara Dearest... I am here," Prince Seiya whispered tenderly. "and I shall sing to you."**

**"Go for it Seiya!" Princess Kakyuu & Princes Yaten & Taiki cheered.**

**Prince Seiya cleared his throat and he began to sing to his lovely Princess Amara.**

**Prince Seiya: **_**Kobore ochisou na hodo ni**_**;**

_**Jukushiteru kokoro wo**_**;**

_**Otagai kakushiteru no wa**_**;**

_**Koko ira de yameyou**_**;**

_**Suki sa to hitokoto ieba**_**;**

_**Mune ga toki wo kizami**_**;**

_**Yoake ga tobira hiraite**_**;**

_**Umi kaze wo maneku**_**;**

_**See me**_**, **_**haato biito ga**_**;**

_**Hear me**_**, **_**shigunaru daseba**_**;**

_**Touch me**_**, **_**shinsen na pawaa**_**;**

_**Michite kuru yo**_**;**

_**Minogasanai akiramenai**_**;**

_**Yume ni todoku made wa**_**;**

_**So**_**, **_**mou sugu soko ni**_**;**

_**Boku-tachi no jidai**_**;**

_**Kinou janai ashita janai**_**;**

_**Ima kono shunkan sa**_**;**

_**Yes**_**, **_**kanashimi mo**_**;**

_**Shiawase no ichibu dakara**_**. **

**"Seiya... my prince... my beloved... my Seiya!" Amara called out still in deep sleep.**

**"Seiya... I have an idea!" Prince Taiki exclaimed.**

**"Share it Taiki!" Prince Seiya said.**

**"Why don't you try singing the song again... but this time in English!" Prince Taiki suggested to Prince Seiya.**

**So Prince Seiya cleared his throat and he began to sing for Princess Amara of Uranus once again.**

**Prince Seiya: **_**Our hearts which are maturing so much**_**;**

_**That they seem to fall**_**;**

_**Hiding it from each other**_**;**

_**Let's stop that from now on**_**;**

_**When saying this single word I love you**_**;**

_**My heart engraves the instant**_**;**

_**Dawn opens the door**_**;**

_**And invites the sea breeze**_**;**

_**See me**_**, **_**my heart beats**_**;**

_**Hear me**_**, **_**if you send a signal**_**;**

_**Touch me**_**, **_**fresh power would fill me**_**;**

_**I won't overlook it**_**,**_** I won't give up**_**;**

_**Until we reach our dream**_**;**

_**So our era will be there very soon**_**;**

_**Everyone together**_**;**

_**Not yesterday not tomorrow**_**;**

_**But right this instant**_**;**

_**Yes**_**,**_** because even sadness is a part of happiness**_**.**

**Because of Prince Seiya's singing, a miraculous thing had occurred.**

**For Prince Seiya's singing had made Princess Amara open her dark green eyes and she in turn sang the song back to her boyfriend because it was from Prince Seiya that Princess Amara of Uranus had learned the song, **_**See Me Boku-tachi No Jidai **_**or **_**See Me It's Our Era**_** in English.**


	10. A Song Well Learned And Sung

**A Song Well Learned And Sung**

**Princess Amara: ****_Kobore ochisou na hodo ni_****;**

**_Jukushiteru kokoro wo_****;**

**_Otagai kakushiteru no wa_****;**

**_Koko ira de yameyou_****;**

**_Suki sa to hitokoto ieba_****;**

**_Mune ga toki wo kizami_****;**

**_Yoake ga tobira hiraite_****;**

**_Umi kaze wo maneku_****;**

**_See me_****, ****_haato biito ga_****;**

**_Hear me_****, ****_shigunaru daseba_****;**

**_Touch me_****, ****_shinsen na pawaa_****;**

**_Michite kuru yo_****;**

**_Minogasanai akiramenai_****;**

**_Yume ni todoku made wa_****;**

**_So_****, ****_mou sugu soko ni_****;**

**_Boku-tachi no jidai_****;**

**_Kinou janai ashita janai_****;**

**_Ima kono shunkan sa_****;**

**_Yes_****, ****_kanashimi mo_****;**

**_Shiawase no ichibu dakara_****.**

**"Welcome back Amara." Prince Seiya said gently to his lover.**

**"Hey Amara," Prince Yaten teased the Princess of Uranus. "do you know the song in English as well?"**

**"You ****_know_**** I have a good memory Yaten! So you can ****_bet_**** that I know the song in English!" Princess Amara said challengingly.**

**"Well then," Prince Yaten said challengingly to Princess Amara. "sing it!"**

**"Sing it! Sing it! Sing it!" everyone around the Uranian Princess cheered.**

**Princess Amara simply had no choice but to sing the song in English from her memory.**

**Princess Amara: ****_Our hearts which are maturing so much_****;**

**_That they seem to fall_****;**

**_Hiding it from each other_****;**

**_Let's stop that from now on_****;**

**_When saying this single word I love you_****;**

**_My heart engraves the instant_****;**

**_Dawn opens the door_****;**

**_And invites the sea breeze_****;**

**_See me_****, ****_my heart beats_****;**

**_Hear me_****, ****_if you send a signal_****;**

**_Touch me_****, ****_fresh power would fill me_****;**

**_I won't overlook it_****,****_ I won't give up_****;**

**_Until we reach our dream_****;**

**_So our era will be there very soon_****;**

**_Everyone together_****;**

**_Not yesterday not tomorrow_****;**

**_But right this instant_****;**

**_Yes_****,****_ because even sadness is a part of happiness_****.**

**"Wow Amara," Princess Serena exclaimed. "that is ****_two_**** songs that you have learned!"**

**"Told you guys that I have a good memory." Princess Amara told her friends.**

**"Well then," Queen Serenity said to Princess Amara. "I suggest that we have a concert in honor of our greatest rising young star of the Silver Millennium!"**

**"But... but... but my queen." Princess Amara said to Queen Serenity nervously.**

**"Oh come on Amara," Princess Raye said gently. "you are the ****_only one_**** of us princesses who can ****_actually_**** sing! Don't sell yourself short! A concert will be a lot of fun for a shining star like you!"**

**"Do you really think so Serena?" Princess Amara asked.**

**"I know so." Princess Serena told Princess Amara.**

**"Thank you Serena." Princess Amara said with a good long stretch.**

**"Anytime Amara." Princess Serena said gently.**

**Back in Queen Beryl's palace in the Negaverse, Queen Beryl had summoned her underlings.**

**"Tell me Loof Merrow," Queen Beryl asked. "what is your new plan for attacking the Moon Kingdom?"**

**"Actually Queen Beryl... I think we should just leave the Moon Kingdom and its citizens alone." Loof Merrow suggested.**

**"What do you mean by that?" Queen Beryl asked Loof Merrow.**

**"You see Queen Beryl," Kern answered for Loof Merrow shakily. "Loof Merrow ****_still_**** has all of her memories intact."**

**"DO YOU WANT ME TO BRAINWASH YOU ****_TWICE_**** AS HARD LOOF MERROW?" Queen Beryl asked furiously.**

**"No my queen." Loof Merrow answered hanging her head low in shame.**

**"Good," Queen Beryl said to Loof Merrow. "then I suggest that you create another bewitching demon for our conquest of the Moon Kingdom for the silver crystal!"**

**"Yes Queen Beryl." Loof Merrow sighed sadly.**

**Loof Merrow then got set to work on the new bewitching demon.**

**But still on the inside, the Queen of Uranus couldn't shake off the memories she had of her daughter.**

**Back in Queen Serenity's palace on the moon a few days later, a budding friendship was beginning to form between Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury.**

**Princess Amy was playing her lyre, a small harp while Lord Zoisite was writing yet ****_another_**** secret love poem about the Mercurian Princess as Prince Sammy of the Sun was watching from behind a lilac hedge in Queen Serenity's sunny flower garden.**

**"The time has now come." the malevolent voice said to Prince Sammy.**

**"I don't understand Master," Prince Sammy stated. "what do you mean?"**

**"The time has now come," the mysterious and malevolent voice told Prince Sammy. "for you to let go of your jealousy!"**

**"But..." Prince Sammy began, he did ****_not_**** wish to ruin such a tender scene between Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite.**

**Inside of her bedchamber in the Moon palace, Princess Amara lay sleeping.**

**When suddenly at last, the alarm clock that Princess Amy had made for her went off like crazy and there was some ****_furious_****knocking upon her bedroom door.**

**"Amara Dear," Queen Serenity called from the other side of Princess Amara's door. "it is 10:00 in the morning!"**

**Princess Amara got up quite quickly.**

**"10:00 in the morning," Princess Amara shouted. "oh shoot! I'm late for training!"**

**Princess Amara quickly got dressed in her training outfit and threw her pajamas upon her canopy bed.**

**When Princess Amara arrived in the training room, she had received a kick straight to the head by the ****_overeager_**** Prince Yaten.**

**"THAT WAS FOR SLEEPING IN!" Prince Yaten yelled ultra furiously at Princess Amara.**

**"So sorry Yaten." Princess Amara yawned sleepily.**

**"Well," Prince Yaten stated. "you ****_shouldn't_**** be late for training anyway!"**

**"Yaten!" Princess Kakyuu scolded.**

**"What did ****_I_**** do?" Prince Yaten asked Princess Kakyuu.**

**"You should really lay off the teasing!" Prince Taiki scolded Prince Yaten.**

**"So sorry Taiki." Prince Yaten sighed.**

**"****_I_**** am ****_not_**** the one of whom you should be apologizing to Yaten." Prince Taiki said to his friend.**

**"Just ****_who_**** should I apologize to then?" Prince Yaten asked Prince Taiki.**

**"Princess Amara of Uranus," Prince Seiya told Prince Yaten. "who else?"**

**Prince Yaten of Kinmoku turned to face Princess Amara of Uranus.**

**"Sorry Amara." Prince Yaten mumbled inaudibly.**

**"I'm sorry Yaten," Princess Amara said. "I can't hear you when you mumble like that."**

**"Sorry Amara." Prince Yaten mumbled inaudibly once again.**

**"I beg your parden Yaten," Princess Amara asked. "what did you say?"**

**"I AM SORRY AMARA," Prince Yaten confessed furiously. "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"**


	11. A Song For A Princess Part 1

**A Song For A Princess Part 1**

**"You **_**should**_** be sorry you jerk face!" Princess Amara said to Prince Yaten mustering the necessary courage to tell Prince Yaten off.**

**Princess Amara just then jumped all over Prince Yaten that is until she & the others in the training room heard the sound of the alarm going off and Queen Serenity entering the training room.**

**"Everyone transform so you can protect the Princesses of the Inner Solar System!" Queen Serenity called out.**

**"Why?" Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, & Kakyuu and Princes Sammy, Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki all asked Queen Serenity.**

**"Because," Queen Serenity said to the princesses & princes. "the Negaverse has sent **_**another**_** bewitching demon to attack the Moon Kingdom!"**

**"We are on it," Princess Kakyuu said. "Kimnoku Star Power!"**

**"Fighter Star Power!" Prince Seiya shouted.**

**"Healer Star Power!" Prince Yaten called out.**

**"Maker Star Power!" Prince Taiki called.**

**Prince Sammy then transformed and became Sun Knight.**

**"Uranus Planet Power!" Princess Amara shouted.**

**"Neptune Planet Power!" Princess Michelle called out.**

**"Pluto Planet Power!" Princess Trista called.**

**"Saturn Planet Power!" Princess Hotaru called out.**

**They all transformed and Sailor Uranus tried to attack but she was stopped by a very **_**familiar**_** song.**

**Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Sailor Uranus looked as if she was in a trance.**

**"Uranus! What are you doing?" Sailor Pluto called out.**

**"That voice... I know that voice," Sailor Uranus told Sailor Neptune insistently. "that singing voice is the singing voice of my mother!"**

**Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**"Are you sure?" Sailor Star Healer asked Sailor Uranus.**

**"Quite certain Sailor Star Healer." Sailor Uranus said.**

**The bewitching demon began to attack Sun Knight but Sailor Saturn came to her boyfriend's rescue by taking the hit for him.**

**"No," Sun Knight shouted in pain & agony. "not my lovely Sailor Saturn!"**

**"I'm all right my Sun Knight." Sailor Saturn said getting up off the ground.**

**Loof Merrow saw Sailor Uranus battling the bewitching demon that Queen Beryl made her create and she had begun to think back to when Princess Amara was younger.**

**Within her memory, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**"This is amazing," King Stephano exclaimed. "Amara learned how to talk **_**before**_** she is even potty trained!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus just sighed as she continued to dream of her beloved Prince Seiya of Kinmoku.**

**Eight years later, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**"I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

**The other planetary royals & nobles jumped in so as to help defend Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru.**

**That is until 1-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun had locked Dark Plasman away by sealing him away within his own body.**

**"Is Dark Plasman gone Mother?" Princess Amara asked Queen Loof Merrow.**

**"No Amara... Dark Plasman isn't **_**completely**_** gone," Queen Loof Merrow answered her 8-year-old daughter seriously. "however... Prince Sammy of the Sun **_**did**_** manage to seal Dark Plasman within his own body."**

**"Mother," Princess Amara said. "I don't want that dumb old prophecy to come true!"**

**"Don't you worry Honey," the Queen of Uranus said gently to her daughter. "both Mommy & Daddy will make sure that you are safe."**

**Loof Merrow came out of her memory to see her daughter, Princess Amara a.k.a. Sailor Uranus destroying the bewitching demon.**

_**Oh my precious brave little girl**_**, Loof Merrow thought wistfully. **_**thank goodness you are safe**_**.**


	12. A Song For A Princess Part 2

**A Song For A Princess Part 2 **

**Suddenly, Sailor Neptune caught a glimpse of something in her deep aqua mirror.**

**"Uh-oh!" Sailor Neptune exclaimed.**

**"What is it Sailor Neptune?" Sailor Kakyuu asked.**

**"My mirror caught a glimpse of **_**another**_** bewitching demon," Sailor Neptune answered Sailor Kakyuu. "I don't think we're out of the woods just yet."**

**The bewitching demon suddenly appeared.**

**"My name is Undertow," the bewitching demon said. "it's time to fight!"**

**"No kidding it's time to fight," Sailor Uranus shouted. "Uranus World Shaking!"**

**"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune called out.**

**Sailor Neptune's attack only made the bewitching demon that was created stronger.**

**Undertow simply attacked the sailor scouts who were knocked flat upon their backs.**

**"Who would create such a monster anyway?" Sailor Pluto asked.**

**"I don't have a clue." Sailor Saturn answered Sailor Pluto.**

**Unknown to either the Sailor Scouts of Kinmoku or the Sailor Scouts of the Outer Planets, Selkie & Kraken looked at their daughter, Princess Michelle as Sailor Neptune from a distance.**

**Selkie & Kraken began to have a memory of Princess Michelle's birth.**

**Within their memory, King Kraken of Neptune came into the infirmary to find his loving wife with their beautiful newborn baby girl.**

**"Oh Selkie my love," King Kraken said to his beloved queen. "she is so beautiful."**

**"That she is Kraken." Queen Selkie agreed.**

**"Any thoughts on a name for our pride & joy?" King Kraken asked Queen Selkie in a whisper.**

**"I think," Queen Selkie whispered to King Kraken. "the name Michelle would suit this baby."**

**"Michelle... let me think about that name for a moment," King Kraken laughed happily. "I **_**love**_** that name!"**

**Eight years later in Miranda Castle on the planet of Uranus, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**"I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

**The other planetary royals & nobles jumped in so as to help defend Princesses Amara, Hotaru, Trista, & Hotaru.**

**That is until 1-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun had locked Dark Plasman away by sealing him away within his own body.**

**"Is Dark Plasman gone Mother?" Princess Amara asked Queen Loof Merrow.**

**"No Amara... Dark Plasman isn't **_**completely**_** gone," Queen Loof Merrow answered her 8-year-old daughter seriously. "however... Prince Sammy of the Sun **_**did**_** manage to seal Dark Plasman within his own body."**

**"Mother," Princess Amara said. "I don't want that dumb old prophecy to come true!"**

**"Don't you worry Honey," the Queen of Uranus said gently to her daughter. "both Mommy & Daddy will make sure that you are safe."**

**Suddenly, a demon who like Prince Sammy came from the sun named Queen Metallia had possessed a woman from the planet Earth named Queen Beryl.**

**Queen Beryl under the influence of Queen Metallia had brainwashed both Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn.**

**"Mother!" Princesses Amara & Michelle called out.**

**"Father!" Princesses Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru all called out.**

**"Now," Queen Beryl said to the now brainwashed Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn. "you will **_**all**_** serve under me and the Dark Kingdom!"**

**"Yes Queen Beryl!" Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn all said within their brainwashed state.**

**Ktaken & Selkie finally came out of their memory.**

**"WE HAVE NO DAUGHTER!" Selkie & Kraken yelled in furious pain & agony.**

**Now Loof Merrow was about to have the **_**worst**_** memory of her life, the day that she & her loyal crew members were brainwashed by the wicked Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom.**

**Within her memory, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**"This is amazing," King Stephano exclaimed. "Amara learned how to talk **_**before**_** she is even potty trained!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus just sighed as she continued to dream of her beloved Prince Seiya of Kinmoku.**

**Eight years later, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**"I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

**The other planetary royals & nobles jumped in so as to help defend Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru.**

**That is until 1-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun had locked Dark Plasman away by sealing him away within his own body.**

**"Is Dark Plasman gone Mother?" Princess Amara asked Queen Loof Merrow.**

**"No Amara... Dark Plasman isn't **_**completely**_** gone," Queen Loof Merrow answered her 8-year-old daughter seriously. "however... Prince Sammy of the Sun **_**did**_** manage to seal Dark Plasman within his own body."**

**"Mother," Princess Amara said. "I don't want that dumb old prophecy to come true!"**

**"Don't you worry Honey," the Queen of Uranus said gently to her daughter. "both Mommy & Daddy will make sure that you are safe."**

**Suddenly, a demon who like Prince Sammy came from the sun named Queen Metallia had possessed a woman from the planet Earth named Queen Beryl.**

**Queen Beryl under the influence of Queen Metallia had brainwashed both Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn.**

**"Mother!" Princesses Amara & Michelle called out.**

**"Father!" Princesses Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru all called out.**

**"Now," Queen Beryl said to the now brainwashed Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn. "you will **_**all**_** serve under me and the Dark Kingdom!"**

**"Yes Queen Beryl!" Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn all said within their brainwashed state.**

**Loof Merrow came out of her furious & nagging memory, **_**Oh**_**!**_** I won't let Sleaze Queen Beryl take Amara**_**,**_** Michelle**_**,**_** Trista**_**,**_** & Hotaru away from either me or my comrades**_**! she thought with determination in her voice.**


	13. A Song For A Princess Part 3

**A Song For A Princess Part 3**

**Loof Merrow then ran straight into the line of fire.**

**"Loof Merrow!" Serpen called out.**

**"What are you doing?" Selkie asked Loof Merrow in fright.**

**But Loof Merrow wasn't listening to her crew members for she had just simply got hit in the stomach by Sailor Pluto.**

**"Chronos Typhoon!" Sailor Pluto shouted thus attacking Loof Merrow.**

**Sailor Uranus was **_**so**_** devastated that she detransformed back into her civilian form of Princess Amara of Uranus.**

**"Mother," Princess Amara shouted out in deep pain & agony. "no!"**

**"Hey! Stay **_**away**_** from **_**our**_** captain!" Serpen ordered Princess Amara angrily.**

**"That woman is **_**more**_** than just a pirate captain," Princess Amara told Serpen feeling just as angrily as Serpen himself actually was. "she's my mother!"**

**"Amara," Loof Merrow said weakly. "my baby girl."**

**"Oh no!" Serpen exclaimed.**

**"What is it?" Princess Amara asked Serpen feeling concerned for her mother's safety.**

**"LOOF MERROW'S MEMORY HAS BEEN ACTIVATED," Serpen yelled at Princess Amara furiously. "AND IT IS **_**ENTIRELY**_** YOUR FAULT!"**

**"But she's my mother," Princess Amara protested to Serpen. "it should **_**not**_** be **_**my**_** fault if she remembers me!"**

**The wounded Loof Merrow closed her eyes and prepared to remember her daughter once more.**

**Within her memory once again, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**"This is amazing," King Stephano exclaimed. "Amara learned how to talk **_**before**_** she is even potty trained!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus just sighed as she continued to dream of her beloved Prince Seiya of Kinmoku.**

**Eight years later, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**"I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

**The other planetary royals & nobles jumped in so as to help defend Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru.**

**That is until 1-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun had locked Dark Plasman away by sealing him away within his own body.**

**"Is Dark Plasman gone Mother?" Princess Amara asked Queen Loof Merrow.**

**"No Amara... Dark Plasman isn't **_**completely**_** gone," Queen Loof Merrow answered her 8-year-old daughter seriously. "however... Prince Sammy of the Sun **_**did**_** manage to seal Dark Plasman within his own body."**

**"Mother," Princess Amara said. "I don't want that dumb old prophecy to come true!"**

**"Don't you worry Honey," the Queen of Uranus said gently to her daughter. "both Mommy & Daddy will make sure that you are safe."**

**Suddenly, a demon who like Prince Sammy came from the sun named Queen Metallia had possessed a woman from the planet Earth named Queen Beryl.**

**Queen Beryl under the influence of Queen Metallia had brainwashed both Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn.**

**"Mother!" Princesses Amara & Michelle called out.**

**"Father!" Princesses Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru all called out.**

**"Now," Queen Beryl said to the now brainwashed Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn. "you will **_**all**_** serve under me and the Dark Kingdom!"**

**"Yes Queen Beryl!" Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn all said within their brainwashed state.**

**Back in reality, Kern, Selkie, Serpen, and Kraken all heard a very familiar but **_**evil**_** voice.**

**"Loof Merrow, Selkie, Kern, Kraken, and Serpen," the evil queen commanded. "return to the palace at once!"**

**"Well Queen Beryl," Kern said. "Loof Merrow **_**desperately**_** needs help."**

**"What do you mean?" Queen Beryl asked Kern.**

**"Loof Merrow had her memory concerning her child **_**again**_**!" Serpen told Queen Beryl seriously.**

**"Bring Loof Merrow back to the palace," Queen Beryl told her underlings seriously. "I am going to brainwash her **_**twice**_** as hard so that not a trace of that **_**brat**_** of hers is recalled!"**

**"Yes my queen." Kern, Kraken, Selkie, and Serpen said.**

**Kern placed Loof Merrow on the back of Serpen.**

**Then all five of Queen Beryl's underlings disappeared back to the palace in the Dark Kingdom in the Negaverse from whence they came.**

**Princess Amara began crying tears as loud and as hard as a thunderstorm as her comrades detransformed back into their civilian forms.**

**"I'm... sorry about your mother Amara." Prince Yaten said wrapping his arms around the sobbing Uranian Princess.**

**"DON'T TOUCH ME YATEN," Princess Amara yelled furiously **_**still**_** sobbing bitterly. "YOU ALREADY **_**HAVE**_** A GIRLFRIEND!"**

**Princess Amara then slugged Prince Yaten right in his stomach which made him release his grip on her.**

**Then Princess Amara ran from the others in a violent fit of despair.**

**"Amara!" Prince Seiya called out.**

**Prince Seiya tried to run after his girlfriend but he was stopped easily by Princess Kakyuu.**

**"No Seiya! Leave Amara be!" Princess Kakyuu said courageously.**

**"But," Prince Seiya began. "but Princess Kakyuu..."**

**"'But' nothing Seiya," Princess Kakyuu said sternly. "let Amara do what she has to do."**

**Back in the Dark Kingdom's palace, Queen Beryl got set to work on brainwashing Loof Merrow twice as hard as she had been before by getting rid of **_**all**_** the memories of Loof Merrow's past with her beloved family.**

**But Loof Merrow was **_**not**_** going to give up the memories of her precious family **_**without**_** a fight.**

**Serpen came into the room where Queen Beryl was busy brainwashing Loof Merrow.**

**"So how is it going with the captain anyway Majesty?" Serpen asked Queen Beryl.**

**"Amara," Loof Merrow sounding somniloquous. "my baby... I will **_**never**_** leave you alone!"**

**"This is turning out to be **_**more**_** difficult than I had suspected!" Queen Beryl answered Serpen.**

**Loof Merrow began to have her memory once again.**

**Within Loof Merrow's memory this time, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**"This is amazing," King Stephano exclaimed. "Amara learned how to talk **_**before**_** she is even potty trained!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus just sighed as she continued to dream of her beloved Prince Seiya of Kinmoku.**

**Eight years later, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**"I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

**The other planetary royals & nobles jumped in so as to help defend Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru.**

**That is until 1-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun had locked Dark Plasman away by sealing him away within his own body.**

**"Is Dark Plasman gone Mother?" Princess Amara asked Queen Loof Merrow.**

**"No Amara... Dark Plasman isn't **_**completely**_** gone," Queen Loof Merrow answered her 8-year-old daughter seriously. "however... Prince Sammy of the Sun **_**did**_** manage to seal Dark Plasman within his own body."**

**"Mother," Princess Amara said. "I don't want that dumb old prophecy to come true!"**

**"Don't you worry Honey," the Queen of Uranus said gently to her daughter. "both Mommy & Daddy will make sure that you are safe."**

**Suddenly, a demon who like Prince Sammy came from the sun named Queen Metallia had possessed a woman from the planet Earth named Queen Beryl.**

**Queen Beryl under the influence of Queen Metallia had brainwashed both Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn.**

**"Mother!" Princesses Amara & Michelle called out.**

**"Father!" Princesses Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru all called out.**

**"Now," Queen Beryl said to the now brainwashed Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn. "you will **_**all**_** serve under me and the Dark Kingdom!"**

**"Yes Queen Beryl!" Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn all said within their brainwashed state.**

**The royal adults who were not brainwashed began protecting all the children in the Palace of Uranus.**

**Back in reality in Queen Beryl's palace, the brainwashing continued for Loof Merrow.**

**"Now tell me Loof Merrow," Queen Beryl asked. "what is the name of your only child?"**

**"My child's name is Amara." Loof Merrow answered Queen Beryl **_**still**_** sounding somniloquous while she continued to be brainwashed by Queen Beryl.**


	14. Princess Amy's Concern

**Princess Amy's Concern**

**Princesses Kakyuu, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru and Princes Sammy, Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki came back into the Moon palace that evening.**

**"Everyone," Princess Amy asked feeling concerned. "where is Amara?"**

**"The little wimp ran away from us!" Prince Yaten said.**

**"One less somniloquist for me to deal with!" Lord Jedite said.**

**"Jedite!" Prince Darien scolded.**

**"Yaten!" Princess Kakyuu scolded.**

**"Sorry." Prince Yaten & Lord Jedite sighed in unison.**

**But brave Princess Amara had transformed into Sailor Uranus and infiltrated the Negaverse Portal looking for her mother.**

**Sailor Uranus didn't even **_**begin**_** to lose her nerve even when she stepped inside some Negaversian sludge.**

**Back in Queen Beryl's palace in the Dark Kingdom, Loof Merrow was attempting to fight off the brainwashing effects that Queen Beryl was trying to do when she suddenly had **_**another**_** memory concerning Princess Amara.**

**Within Loof Merrow's memory, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**"This is amazing," King Stephano exclaimed. "Amara learned how to talk **_**before**_** she is even potty trained!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus just sighed as she continued to dream of her beloved Prince Seiya of Kinmoku.**

**Eight years later, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**"I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

**The other planetary royals & nobles jumped in so as to help defend Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru.**

**That is until 1-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun had locked Dark Plasman away by sealing him away within his own body.**

**"Is Dark Plasman gone Mother?" Princess Amara asked Queen Loof Merrow.**

**"No Amara... Dark Plasman isn't **_**completely**_** gone," Queen Loof Merrow answered her 8-year-old daughter seriously. "however... Prince Sammy of the Sun **_**did**_** manage to seal Dark Plasman within his own body."**

**"Mother," Princess Amara said. "I don't want that dumb old prophecy to come true!"**

**"Don't you worry Honey," the Queen of Uranus said gently to her daughter. "both Mommy & Daddy will make sure that you are safe."**

**Suddenly, a demon who like Prince Sammy came from the sun named Queen Metallia had possessed a woman from the planet Earth named Queen Beryl.**

**Queen Beryl under the influence of Queen Metallia had brainwashed both Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn.**

**"Mother!" Princesses Amara & Michelle called out.**

**"Father!" Princesses Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru all called out.**

**"Now," Queen Beryl said to the now brainwashed Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn. "you will **_**all**_** serve under me and the Dark Kingdom!"**

**"Yes Queen Beryl!" Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn all said within their brainwashed state.**

**The royal adults who were not brainwashed began protecting all the children in the Palace of Uranus.**

**But instead of attacking Princess Amara, Queen Loof Merrow took her husband's space sword and prepared to protect her daughter and her daughter's friends.**

**Loof Merrow was brought out of her memory by a very familiar sound, the one and **_**only**_** sound she knew would save her life.**

**"Space Sword Blaster!" the voice said.**

**Queen Beryl was automatically wounded by the attack only Loof Merrow knew who had performed the attack.**

**"Amara!" Loof Merrow exclaimed.**

**"Stand back Mother," Sailor Uranus said to Loof Merrow. "I am simply here to rescue you!"**

**Back in the Moon palace, Princess Amy of Mercury was being held within the arms of Lord Zoisite as she had her face buried into his chest.**

**"It's okay Amy," Lord Zoisite said so as to comfort the Mercurian Princess. "Amara will be okay I'm sure."**

**"How can you be so sure about Amara's fate?" Princess Amy asked Lord Zoisite still sobbing into his chest.**

**"I would like you... to simply just trust me." Lord Zoisite said softly and comfortingly.**

**Lord Zoisite just held the Mercurian Princess nearest to him.**

**Princess Amy simply lifted her head slowly.**

**"I still cannot help worrying." Princess Amy wept to Lord Zoisite.**

**"Have no fear Amy my darling," Lord Zoisite said comforting his sobbing friend. "I **_**fully**_** trust Amara... no... I mean... I fully trust Sailor Uranus."**


	15. Memories And A Rescue Mission

**Memories And A Rescue Mission**

**"Really Zoi?" Princess Amy asked her lord.**

**"Really Amy," Lord Zoisite said tenderly. "Queen Serenity has picked one of the best warriors in the universe."**

**Unseen by either Princess Amy or Lord Zoisite, Lord Neflite was watching the tender love scene.**

**"Zoisite fully trusts Sailor Uranus," Lord Neflite sighed. "after all... Queen Serenity has picked one of the best warriors in the universe."**

**Back in Queen Beryl's palace in the Dark Kingdom in the Negaverse, Sailor Uranus had set her mother free from Queen Beryl's brainwashing machine.**

**"Stand back Mother," Sailor Uranus said to Loof Merrow courageously. "the entire place is being guarded!"**

**"What are you going to do?" Loof Merrow asked Sailor Uranus.**

**Sailor Uranus prepared to neutralize the guards.**

**"Space Turbulence!" Sailor Uranus called out attacking the guard.**

**Loof Merrow began to have a memory while the battle was continuing.**

**Deep within Loof Merrow's memory, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**"This is amazing," King Stephano exclaimed. "Amara learned how to talk **_**before**_** she is even potty trained!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus just sighed as she continued to dream of her beloved Prince Seiya of Kinmoku.**

**Eight years later, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**"I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

**The other planetary royals & nobles jumped in so as to help defend Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru.**

**That is until 1-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun had locked Dark Plasman away by sealing him away within his own body.**

**"Is Dark Plasman gone Mother?" Princess Amara asked Queen Loof Merrow.**

**"No Amara... Dark Plasman isn't **_**completely**_** gone," Queen Loof Merrow answered her 8-year-old daughter seriously. "however... Prince Sammy of the Sun **_**did**_** manage to seal Dark Plasman within his own body."**

**"Mother," Princess Amara said. "I don't want that dumb old prophecy to come true!"**

**"Don't you worry Honey," the Queen of Uranus said gently to her daughter. "both Mommy & Daddy will make sure that you are safe."**

**Suddenly, a demon who like Prince Sammy came from the sun named Queen Metallia had possessed a woman from the planet Earth named Queen Beryl.**

**Queen Beryl under the influence of Queen Metallia had brainwashed both Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn.**

**"Mother!" Princesses Amara & Michelle called out.**

**"Father!" Princesses Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru all called out.**

**"Now," Queen Beryl said to the now brainwashed Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn. "you will **_**all**_** serve under me and the Dark Kingdom!"**

**"Yes Queen Beryl!" Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn all said within their brainwashed state.**

**The royal adults who were not brainwashed began protecting all the children in the Palace of Uranus.**

**But instead of attacking Princess Amara, Queen Loof Merrow took her husband's space sword and prepared to protect her daughter and her daughter's friends.**

**"What are you doing Loof Merrow?" Queen Selkie of Neptune asked.**

**"I shall always **_**always**_** be here to defend my child's honor," Queen Loof Merrow answered Queen Selkie. "Space Sword Blaster!"**

**Queen Loof Merrow came out of her memory as Sailor Uranus had a memory of her own.**

**Within her memory, 14-year-old Princess Amara saw her father attaching his wife's crystal, the Uranus crystal to the space sword which he owned.**

**"What are you doing?" Princess Amara asked her father curiously.**

**"When your mother's Uranus crystal is attached to my sword, my sword can be used for healing," King Stephano told Princess Amara. "all you have to do once the crystal is attached to the hilt... is shout 'Space Sword Healing Activation.'"**

**Princess Amara just now came out of her own memory.**

**"Mother," Sailor Uranus said urgently. "I **_**have**_** your Uranus crystal with me!"**

**"Why?" Loof Merrow asked Sailor Uranus curiously.**

**"Because Father had taught me how to heal using both, the space sword and the Uranus crystal." Sailor Uranus explained to Loof Merrow.**

**"So... now I see." Loof Merrow said to Sailor Uranus.**

**Back at the Moon palace, Princess Serena found Prince Darien starting a fire in the throne room's fireplace for that evening.**


	16. Loof Merrow Finally Healed

**Loof Merrow Finally Healed**

**"Why are you building a fire?" Princess Serena asked Prince Darien.**

**"I want Amara to come home to a nice warm palace." Prince Darien answered Princess Serena.**

**Back in the battle in Queen Beryl's palace, Sailor Uranus had attached the Uranus crystal to the space sword.**

**"Space Sword Healing Activation!" Sailor Uranus called out.**

**As the Uranus crystal did its job of healing Loof Merrow, the female pirate captain began to have another memory.**

**Deep within Loof Merrow's memory this time, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**"This is amazing," King Stephano exclaimed. "Amara learned how to talk **_**before**_** she is even potty trained!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus just sighed as she continued to dream of her beloved Prince Seiya of Kinmoku.**

**Eight years later, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**"I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

**The other planetary royals & nobles jumped in so as to help defend Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru.**

**That is until 1-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun had locked Dark Plasman away by sealing him away within his own body.**

**"Is Dark Plasman gone Mother?" Princess Amara asked Queen Loof Merrow.**

**"No Amara... Dark Plasman isn't **_**completely**_** gone," Queen Loof Merrow answered her 8-year-old daughter seriously. "however... Prince Sammy of the Sun **_**did**_** manage to seal Dark Plasman within his own body."**

**"Mother," Princess Amara said. "I don't want that dumb old prophecy to come true!"**

**"Don't you worry Honey," the Queen of Uranus said gently to her daughter. "both Mommy & Daddy will make sure that you are safe."**

**Suddenly, a demon who like Prince Sammy came from the sun named Queen Metallia had possessed a woman from the planet Earth named Queen Beryl.**

**Queen Beryl under the influence of Queen Metallia had brainwashed both Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn.**

**"Mother!" Princesses Amara & Michelle called out.**

**"Father!" Princesses Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru all called out.**

**"Now," Queen Beryl said to the now brainwashed Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn. "you will **_**all**_** serve under me and the Dark Kingdom!"**

**"Yes Queen Beryl!" Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn all said within their brainwashed state.**

**The royal adults who were not brainwashed began protecting all the children in the Palace of Uranus.**

**But instead of attacking Princess Amara, Queen Loof Merrow took her husband's space sword and prepared to protect her daughter and her daughter's friends.**

**"What are you doing Loof Merrow?" Queen Selkie of Neptune asked.**

**"I shall always **_**always**_** be here to defend my child's honor," Queen Loof Merrow answered Queen Selkie. "Space Sword Blaster!"**

**But Queen Loof Merrow's crew had fled with Queen Beryl.**

**"We will bring you to the side of evil one day!" Kraken, Kern, Selkie, and Serpen vowed to Loof Merrow.**

**Loof Merrow quickly came out of her memory and passed out after being healed by Sailor Uranus.**

**Sailor Uranus had to carry her mother's unconscious body all the way back to the Moon palace.**

**Queen Serenity saw Sailor Uranus at the Moon palace's front door.**

**"Amara," Queen Serenity said. "you have returned to us safely!"**

**"And I have brought my mother back with me." Sailor Uranus grunted in pain to Queen Serenity.**

**"I will take her straight to one of the guest bedchambers." Queen Serenity offered.**

**Queen Serenity then carried Queen Loof Merrow of Uranus up to one of the many many many many bedchambers in the Moon palace.**

**The others came down to the Moon palace's entryway as Sailor Uranus had detransformed back into Princess Amara.**

**"My Amara!" someone shouted.**

**"Seiya!" Princess Amara exclaimed.**

**Prince Seiya of Kinmoku & Princess Amara of Uranus happily kissed romantically upon the lips.**

**"Aw! How cute!" everyone around Princess Amara & Prince Seiya said.**

**Suddenly, Prince Sammy had to hide because he had heard the voice of his master.**

**"What is it Master Dark Plasman?" Prince Sammy asked.**

**"Now our mission **_**truly**_** begins!" Dark Plasman told Prince Sammy telepathically laughing.**


End file.
